secret affairs
by litaannkino
Summary: Another quite old fanfic in YGO! with a new twistcouple. PLEASE READ THE DARN ANs ad they are important.


Secret affairs

* * *

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES! XD

**All characters except Saya © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Saya © I.G. Studio. **

**_A/n: Second story in It's a few months old and it was an experiment (if you can dare call it that XD). As my last story, spooky supernatural and lotsa boy love. Avoid flaiming, as it is just EXPERIMENTAL_. _Enjoy._**

**A/n: (again)** Holy---! I'm rating this thing "T"...Can't risk little kids reading this ( I should know, i have two younger sisters whomI love to bits).

* * *

It had been several months since Dartz's attempt to revive the great Leviathan from its watery grave. Life's was slowly returning to normal except for one thing…Joey Wheeler, AKA Jonouichi Kazuya, was in fact a 300-year-old dog demon and not just any demon but the Prince. This obviously angered many humans but Joey maintained strong and got the crown back. Now demons could show themselves as they truly were amongst the mortals with no fear of persecution. Yugi's girlfriend and Joey's ex-fiancé, Saya, a vampire, and her son, Rex, were now free to be themselves. Saya had met Yugi way back at Duelist Kingdom, while her son failed to gain entrance to the Championship. Actually Rex was just into Duel Monsters to cover up his true passion, treasure hunting, and his mother was at his side. After that mayhem, he didn't need to hide behind a game to look for riches.

During that time, he made fast friends with Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's little brother. They had looted many a forbidden tomb together for the thrill of it. Eventually they kind of grew attached to each other, like two brothers. They laughed and played like children, even though Rex was already 50 years old. He, like his mother, was a vampire, to be forever young and eternally thirsty for blood. He never let his "younger brother" know of this lust for the crimson liquid, even if it made him suffer tremendously. In a way, that kept his need at bay, he dare not lay a fang on his neck, for that he had brothels. His knowledge of forgotten language and magic served as ways to seduce the prostitutes into coming to him, then drinking their blood hastily and leaving them to die. If Mokuba knew of this behavior, he would think of him as a monster…but why did it matter if a mortal boy thought of him as a monster if he could just drain him of the vital water and be done with it? Was this vampire, nay, child-killer, falling for such a fragile creature?

For many months, Mokuba had known that his best friend was a bloodsucker. He pretended to be asleep those countless nights as he heard him drink from the intoxicated broads, listening to how life flickered out. He couldn't understand why he never told him about his condition…they were friends, right? It was as though Rex was trying to push him away when he was deathly pale and vulnerable. He knew he needed blood to survive…he had thought of letting him drink, but Rex would've never touched his navel...but why?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Wheeler! Open up, you ass!"

Rex yelled at the front door. Both of them were tired from treasure hunting and decided to go to the Bone house. The Bone house was nothing more than Joey's ancestral estate in the rural area. It had been built around the 1700's as a luxurious mansion for a notorious Baron. But Joey's real father, a seemingly coldhearted killer demon, ripped the Baron in half and established his family there. It was called the Bone house because legend has it that anyone who dared to go in never came out alive. Joey took the place and cleaned it up to make it look good. It was sort of an inn; demons and even sorcerers came to stay the night in peace. Joey lazily opened the large wooden door to see his bratty godchild and Kaiba's little brother.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" he grunted as he wiped his eyes.

Rex glared at him and answered, "No, do I look like I care? Just tell me if you have a spare room."

Joey stared at him for a while, and then landed a punch on his head.

"It's midnight! I know vampires tend to party all night long, but unlike you guys, demons actually hafta work. Oh hello Mokuba," he said while giving Rex a nookie.

Once he let go, he let them both in. "I do have a room, but it'll cost ya," Joey replied as he scratched his left dog-ear. Rex grunted and threw him a small leather bag filled to the brim with gold coins.

Joey looked at the coins and said, "Ok, this and I get to tell mommy dearest you're here." The child-killer jolted in surprise and wasn't to happy to comply… Saya was a much older vampire, born about a century after Joey, and was the matriarchal leader of all the vampires in the area. She had made Rex into a vampire himself almost fifty years ago and adopted him as her son. He loved her for raising him and caring for him, but he didn't like it when she knew about where he was and whom he was with.

"Fine, just let us stay for a couple of days," he grunted as he took the keys. He quickly held Mokuba by his waist and scurried off to their room. "Hey! What's the deal?" Mokuba asked blushingly. Rex glanced over and let out a chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't know you were touchy today!" "You're the one who's touchy, Rex!" He smiled again and turned to him. His face was close to his, lusting brown eyes staring at startled blue eyes. Slowly the vampire placed his lips upon the mortal, gently pressing on his delicate mouth. It was a quiet kiss that lasted only a few passionate seconds. Rex slowly let go of his captive and opened the door to their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba stood there, bewildered at what had just happened. His best friend had taken his first kiss…he had reserved that for when Noah was revived. He loved Noah from Day 1 since they met back at the Virtual World…but why did Rex do that? Was he…falling for him? It couldn't be, he had heard from Duke, a vamp himself, that bloodsuckers and demons have no real feelings. They "feel" love mistaking it for mere primal attraction. But then why did he fall for Serenity…he asked him. Duke turned to him and gleefully answered,

"Just because we are immortal doesn't mean we don't like being loved." Maybe Rex was just experiencing that ancient want…That thought depressed Mokuba infinitely. Seto and Yugi, both high class sorcerers, proposed that Noah were to be brought back in demon body to insure he survived. Would that mean that Noah would lose all his feelings to be brought back to the living? He then glumly opened the door into the room.

Once inside, he noticed Rex was already on the bed. The boys glanced at each other just momentarily, then looking the other way. Rex felt kind off guilty, for taking that precious gift from his friend's lips, and Mokuba didn't know what to think of him.

"Look, I'm sorry I did what I did…" he grumbled audibly as his pale skin turned a slight pink.

"That's ok, I don't mind," Mokuba replied in a whisper. The vampire felt as though his heart skipped an entire beat when he said that.

"You mortals are such horrid liars," he said as he sat up and held a glass of red wine.

Mokuba jolted and turned menacingly, yelling, "Yeah, well, VAMPIRES AREN'T ALL THAT GOOD, NOW ARE THEY!"

"So what if they are? It doesn't matter to whom they lie, they always end up DEAD," Rex countered calmly as he drank more.

"Sure, sure, no wonder those monsters can't feel a thing…THEY ALWAYS DEVOUR THEIR FRIENDS' FLESH!" Mokuba yelled back, making Rex's sweet liking into revengeful hunger.

"What would you know, kid? Never having to see how countless lives wither away while you stay forever young…" the vampire sighed.

"You chose to be one!" Mokuba screamed. Rex snapped and pushed him to the floor, holding him tightly down.

"NO I DIDN'T! I wasn't born like this, true, but my Mama…" "Your mother is a bloody murderess!" Mokuba screamed.

Suddenly his breath was short, his eyes wide open, his face blushing. Rex had dropped himself onto his body and bit him. He felt as the ecstasy of being bitten, all the more feeling him this irrational want to actually want him. He pulled Rex closer, his breath abnormal and letting his blood flow faster. He then grabbed his face and held it up over his. He saw his own blood over quivering lips, lustful eyes, and brown locks of hair falling over his shoulder. He then pulled him and passionately pressed his lips on his. He felt his tongue taste his, jamming his throat. He wanted to cough, but that passion held strong and made him quiet down and relax. He finally let go of that wonderful kiss to breathe. He felt as the drool silently fall unto his wounded neck as he held Rex's head onto it.

"Go on…drink…kill me," he said through breaths, holding on to him.

Rex looked at him, sweating, smiled quietly and said, "I would never…I love you too much…" He then licked the two bloody holes and kissed his navel.

Mokuba was startled by the confession and replied as he hugged him, "I thought your kind couldn't feel a thing…"

He heard him laugh and say, "Mortals are too headstrong for their own good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba stared up to the rustic ceiling, not sure what just happened. One moment, he had hated his best friend, but now, he wanted to be with him…

"So, have you ever…made love,Rex?" he asked as he looked over to him. He looked so serious, just like always, but now it was softer.

He grinned and said, "Yes…quite a few times, actually." Mokuba blushed and turned to look the other way.

Rex chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, I left you intact…for now."

"Do you love me?"

"Again, yes."

"As a friend?"

"…yes…" he answered reluctantly. The boy noticed this, and held the vampire's hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat faster and asked,

"Or as a lover?"

Rex took the shaking hand and gently kissed it, replied, "I will not answer that, since you have Noah to worry about."

Mokuba looked at him and smiled. "You're right," he then threw him to the bed, "I'll worry 'bout him."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n:** _lol, ok, now you can do whatever you want. Some helpful critiques are always welcome, **JUST NOT ABOUT THE PAIRING. **_If anyone had bothered to read the notes up there, you know what I mean. Toodles!


End file.
